1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the collection of radiant solar energy in the form of useful heat and to a means for converting the solar energy into a fluid heater.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that the energy of sunlight is quite extensive and can be on the order of 300 Btu of heat per square foot per hour. The solar energy is substantially free and many attempts have been made to harness this energy for performing useful work for mankind. For the most part, these attempts have been experimental and scientific curiosities. However, several commercial devices have been produced. These devices generally fall within the field of a solar heater, particularly heaters for water. However, in the past these heater elements have generally been relatively large, cumbersome devices adapted for use on rooftops or the like. Moreover, most of the known devices have poor records in terms of useful life (about 2 years), efficiency (about 10%) and maintenance.
Typical of prior art solar energy heating units are several U.S. patents which have been discovered by applicant during a search of the art. Patents which are considered as related to this field are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 991,161, McHenry; 2,519,281, Presser et al.; 2,680,437, Miller; 2,680,565, Lof; 3,239,000, Meagher; 3,277,884, Rowekamp; 3,399,664, Suhay; and 3,927,208, Katz et al. However, none of the devices shown and described by the noted references show or suggest the specific structure of applicant's modular solar energy heating unit.